


Aftermath

by QueenoftheProcrastination



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheProcrastination/pseuds/QueenoftheProcrastination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Cullen and Lady Trevelyan deal with some unexpected consequences in the Aftermath of Adamant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry. I don't know where this came from.

“Pregnant?” Cullen echoed her words from a moment before, his voice flat and a dazed look on his face.

Elena nodded, not trusting herself to speak as tears gathered in her eyes.

“I’m so sorry,” she finally managed to stammer out, bringing her hands to cover her face as tears began to fall.

Carefully, mindful of the swift flinches his touch had meet ever since Adamant, Cullen pulled her into his arms, holding her close as sobs began to wrack her body. She buried her face in the fur of his surcoat, cleaving to him, and Cullen didn’t know what else to do except smooth his hands down her back. He felt numb, frozen in place and utterly useless; he had had no idea she had been with child and now–

“I didn’t know,” came her muffled sob. “I didn’t know, I didn’t know. I would have never—”

“Shh,” he hushed, trying to keep his voice steady for her, trying to make sure the tears gathering in his eyes didn’t fall. “It’s not your fault.”

“It was Adamant.”  _Gasp_. “And the rift. My own body and I didn’t know.”

His head was sipping, ears ringing as he felt his knees give out.  _A child_. It was something he hadn’t known he wanted until she said it, until it was too late. They sank to the floor of her chambers and Cullen did his best to hold her to him, even as his tears wet the crown of her head.


End file.
